Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an apparatus for forming dielectric films, and more specifically to an apparatus for forming dielectric films using radical-based deposition.
Description of the Related Art
The formation of hydrogen-free dielectric films, such as hydrogen-free silicon-containing dielectric films, is a critical task for developing the next generation of electronics devices. Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) deposition is commonly used to form dielectric films. However, current PECVD techniques for depositing amorphous silicon-containing dielectric films result in films containing a high hydrogen content, such as about 15 atomic percent or more of hydrogen. The high hydrogen content is largely in the form of silicon-hydrogen bonds, which produce defects in the dielectric films. Moreover, a high hydrogen content results in films with low etch selectivity, low thermal and mechanical performance and properties, and high shrinkage. In addition, plasma based process tends to damage the films due to charged particle bombardment and high energy UV irradiation. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for forming dielectric films, such as hydrogen-free dielectric films.